


A Road Trip around 30 days long

by Mikamod



Category: The Following
Genre: (in chapter 4), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Murder Road Trip, Rape/Non-con Elements, TRIGGER WARNING IN SUMMARY, this is super au guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Just Emma, Mika, Joe and Roderick as murder dorks in love and on a road trip





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was hugely inspired by me chatting with Iamnxteveryone and legacyofinfamy, which best Emma and Joe.   
> Also, they are fantastic writers as well check them out,

_Holding hands_  
Emma was the first to reach, at least this time reach across the console to take Roderick's hand. He and Joe had just switched who was driving, the older man was sleeping in the back with Mika. The two grinned at each other, amused by their companions.

_Cuddling somewhere_  
The main reason they got an S.U.V was the foldable seats, the third row became almost a bed for Mika, she could smoke all she wanted back there and sleep when the nausea pills made her drowsy. Roderick looked back there through the mirror and say Emma was with her. The two women curled up, Emma reading something on her phone as Mika dozed lightly. As much as they argued with each other the two cared deeply for each other. 

_Gaming/watching a movie_  
"We have fuzzy ESPN, fuzzy HBO."Emma flipped through the channels, "Hotel channel."

Roderick and Joe both looked from the map they were reading. "Not fuzzy"

_On a date_  
"Doughnuts, do not count as a date."

Joe couldn't even see Michelle from behind the stack of boxes and bags she had piled up in her arms. He took the top bag from the stack, revealing brown eyes glaring daggers at him.   
She was adorable when she looked vicious.

_Kissing_  
Mika had always been free with affection, stealing kisses whenever she saw the chance; while Roderick was pumping gas, when Emma was sitting on a local laundry mat washing machine, after Joe had finished shaving. 

Yet she was always surprised when one of the others randomly kissed her.

_Wearing each others’ clothes_  
No one would call her out on it but Emma was a dirty stinkin clothes thief, their clothes always ended up in her grasp. 

_Shopping_  
Joe rolled his eyes, spotting Mika throw a twenty on the bloody store counter. For all that she was a criminal, she had an odd sense of morality.

_Making out_  
Emma tried to maneuver closer to Mika, while the back of the van was spacious and both women were tiny it still took feats of acrobatics to keep kissing as they try and touch every piece of skin they can get to.

_Eating icecream_  
"Where to next," Mika asked perched on the hood of the van, on full display in her bright top and white cut off shorts, her tattoo's dark ink contrasting against the bright clothes. 

If it was anyone but Joe, Emma would have said the man shrugged, the creamsicle still in his mouth, it was ungodly hot in Arazarona and the three people outside of the car were barely dress, Joe was in board shorts and Emma herself was in a sundress, purple and pink; Mika had picked it out. 

"We could either go up through Nevada or straight into California." Roderick was still in the car, not even the strongest sun block would keep him from turning into a lobster.

_Genderswapped_  
Ethan and Tina stared at their boyfriend and girlfriend, who were currently bickering about ... something, Ethan could really remember how it started but he was eighty percent sure it was Matt's driving.

_During their morning ritual_  
"We agreed on no sex in the motel shower before driving guys."

"And yes Joe having Roderick blow you does count as sex."

_Spooning_  
Mika shoved her feet into the back of Joe's knees. 

"Trade me Emma's snoring in my ear."

_Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)_  
"YOU SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG!!"

Mika laughed through her singing, it was worth the headache for this moment.

_Arguing_  
The screech was deafening.   
"EMMA, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"

Mika had her head sticking out the window, her eyes wild. 

"I told you to stop smoking."

Roderick winced at the implications of the situation.

"I'm going to throw you out that window."

_Making up afterwards_  
"Here."

"Did you murder someone for their smokes?"

"I know how to make a purchase Mika.

_Gazing into each others’ eyes_  
"No offense Emma stop fucking Joe with your eye's and pay attention to the road."

Mika's comment was met with a Zebra cake smacking into her face.

_Doing something ridiculous_  
Mika came up from the aisle only to see the body of the cashier, she stepped around it and her lovers went to erase the tapes, wipe down everything and using gloves to lay a twenty down.

She just wanted chocolate milk.

_Doing something sweet_  
"Dear? Come back to use." Joe had never seen his little raven like this, Emma was sitting beside her on the side of the road rain soaking them all. They had pulled over, Mika had demanded they did so after they had almost hit another car, the moment she was on the ground the youngest had gotten terribly sick.

She had been chain smoking; more than normal, since they had hit rain and now she was still kneeling on her hands and knees, tremours shaking her whole body. Roderick kneeled down beside her.  
"It's okay Birdy, we're all okay we didn't wreck. You are with us, go ahead and move your arm for me." Joe sat kneeled down as well, pulling her face up to look her in the eye.


	2. A Year on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at a road trip by the seasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More murder road trip~

They start in winter, with a van right out of the eighties the back big enough for both a nest for Michelle and bags to last until the end of winter. Roderick had safe houses, a set up so they wouldn’t have to have a years worth of clothes in the back of the van.

The made their way down the coast, enjoying the snow and the ocean, a body left in Flordia, a gas station attendant when Michelle had stopped for something sweet, as the weather warmed.

Spring was the rust belt and the heartland and was the first fight. Emma was reminded that Michelle wasn’t always so calm and docile, the two just as dangerous as each other.

Joe hates to think of the damage their girls would have inflicted on each other had he and Roderick not pulled them away from each other, had Michelle not been more interested in the bar downstairs than the fight.

Luckily Emma found a woman to stab that had brown eyes and lovely blond hair.

Sometimes Michelle being a functioning addict paid out well; by the time she had come back they apologized through gritted teeth.

Summer was unwisely spent in the south and desert states. The back of the van became a hot box. Though Joe did appreciate the minimal clothing of his lovers it was too hot to get up to anything during the day, even in hotel rooms.

Michelle and Emma took down a swinging couple a little too handsy and pushy to not aggravate Them, and it was a thing of beauty to watch the two work together, to kill together.

it seemed that it was his and Roderick's turn to have a blowout, this one came to blows even Emma and Michelle got hurt breaking it up, Emma stayed with him as Michelle left with Roderick. They didn't see each other for nearly a week, they were able to settle the argument.

Michelle teased that she was more surprised that the two making up didn't involve a murder.

The north back to Havenport was spring and the ungodly amounts of rain it brought.

If the spring and summer warmth brought out the brightest in Michelle the constant storms took nearly all her fire, she mostly laid in the back of the van drowsily from the anti- nausea medication she was taking on an almost daily basis.

They found out why she was so relucted to drive or even be in a car after they almost wrecked with an 18 wheeler and she had a breakdown on the side of the highway. He’d never seen her look so terrified, so helpless.

They arrived back at the mansion with the fully formed idea, a place for people with more murderous desires to have a place that felt normal, relationships and bonds that nearly felt real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to comment, leave kudos or come talk with me at ideasandrps


	3. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Emma have a little Christmas fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, also the pictures that inspired this are up on my tumblr.

The lights were hot against Mika’s skin, snaking up her arms and legs from her wrists and ankles. Lucky Emma had the sense to take all the unneeded sheets off the bed it would suck if this little bit of fun ended with her mattress on fire. 

“You seem off,” Emma whispered in her ear, teasing the edge with a quick lick sending a shiver through Mika’s body. “Off in your own head.”  
“If I can still wander off into my own mind then you aren't doing a very good job.” Mika teased arching as much as the restraining lights would let her pressing her body against her girlfriend's body, hoping for more contact.

Emma only chuckled placing a teasing kiss on Mika’s lips, backing off as soon as Mika tried to slip her tongue into Emma’s mouth. Emma laid a trail down Mika’s chest suckling hickeys at seemingly at random down her sternum and stomach enjoying the fluttering she felt in Mika’s muscles. 

It was driving Mika insane. 

She tried to shift her hips up, but Emma must have seen that coming since the woman slipped her hands down Mika’s side before gripping her hips holding them down as she dipped her tongue just around Mika’s belly button, enticing a breathy moan out of the other woman.

“Stop teasing Em.” A command, not what Emma wanted from her.

So she traced her tongue back up her lover's body, enjoying the feel of the muscles the life of an agent kept on her lover. She smiled taking the woman supple breast rubbing her thumb around her nipples, before leaning over the left taking it into her mouth, teasing it as she did the same with the left scraping them light;y with teeth and nails in a just the right kind of pain Mika liked from her.

“Emma” Mika whined, a little closer to what she wanted.

“Come on Mika, you know what I want.”

“Please.”

“Please what sweetheart?”

Mika thrashed a bit, trying to resist the urge to beg, it was never something she particularly liked doing, at least not when it was just her and Emma, in fact it was almost exclusively something she did with Joe. But this kind of counted since Emma was recording them, planning to send it to their boys.

“Emma, please. I wanna come please make me come.” Desperation seeped her words, most of it genuine but some certainly played up to get Emma to hurry up.

“I can do that.”

She smiled quickly kissing Mika before sliding her hands down the others body, finger dipping into the wetness at Mika’s folds, sliding her fingers up and down, gathering her slick before sliding them into her. 

Mika arched up as much as she could the lights pressed tightly against her skin, almost burning her only adding to her mounting pleasure. Emma slid down Mika’s body her tongue following the actions of her fingers before moving to her clit, sucking and lick it as her fingers picked up speed and curled inside searching for that one spot she knew would shove Mika off the ledge.

“Fuck” barely a breath and there it was, she knew what it would look like Mika’s feet arching toes curling, her whole body shaking apart as Mika came undone.

Emma licked her lips before drawing Mika in for another kiss. 

“I should untie you.”

“Probably, I already set a couch on fire, we’d never hear the end of it if you set my bed on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and feel free to comment or talk to me at either of my tumblrs. Also, I found out that cum as a word started as a misspelling of come, so learn something new every day


	4. Threads and Ties of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Murder Road Trip and FBI Family kinda meeting together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5:02 in the morning and I haven't slept, but here you are everyone. Thank you for reading this and I hope you like it.

It was late when the guard came, one Joe had never seen before he spotted the small box in the man's hand. 

“Present for you Carroll.”

The box was tossed onto the bed, leaving him to open it. 

A simple metal plate bracelet blood speckled on the front like the person wearing it had been attacked, seemingly blank but he flipped it over, seeing a small raven engraved on it. 

Michelle.

_“Must we go to every flea market?” Joe followed Michelle Emma and Roderick having already split off to do… something both having run off at some point._

_“Check this out.” Michelle held up a metal plate on a leather bracelet._

_“Is it engravable?” He took it from her as she pulled out her wallet._

_“Look at the back.” She paid, the man as he did. A raven._

He gripped it tightly, hoping that perhaps she was alive, a bargaining chip against her father. Not a great hope but he had lost Tim and Emma already, it would be a shame for all three to be buried before him.

-line-

The call comes in at midnight, gunshots fired, dead on arrival. Ryan almost felt numb walking up the stairs to his daughter’s apartment. 

He walked in the door, seeing the familiar space destroyed by an obvious struggle. Her gun was on the floor, kicked just under the couch. He followed the trail of blood to her bedroom, seeing her laid out on the bed. Blood soaked through her shirt from the wounds on her chest, the CSI moved out of the room.

He walked over picking up the arm that had fallen off the bed, it was missing the bracelet it normally had, small scars on her inner wrist as if she’d scratched or dug her nails in until it opened and bled, placing it gently on her chest after placing a gentle kiss to her hand, he sat down beside her body, moving her hair from her face almost glad whoever did this closed her eyes. It was almost too much, the familiar image reminding him of Debra in the coffin. 

Ryan turned to the bedside table seeing the knife that had killed his daughter on top of a book, he picked it up a book of Sylvia Plath’s poetry, he’d never know her to be a fan of her, or of poetry in general. It was well worn he noticed, opening it to find a photographer. 

It was definitely Mika, it must have been around when she was in college, her hair bright blond with a dark piece near the front. Tim Nelson stood on one side of her arm around her shoulder, Emma Hill sitting in the open car seat beside them holding Mika’s hand. She was smiling, they all were, bright and young. Almost innocently. 

He flipped over the photo being greeted with Mika’s handwriting, _Utha Salts Flats, 2005_

The set the photo down, being greeted by sickeningly familiar handwriting.

_For my dear Raven, with love._

Ryan could have wept, left with too many questions that he couldn’t ask her. He turned to look at her again book still in hand, wondering when he’d really lost her? Lost the young woman he’d seen grow up, the same little girl who ran around the house with Mike playing FBI. He wondered if any of the girls from Winslow were blood on her hands, not for the first time regretting being unable to prove that Carroll committed those murders all those years ago. 

He got up, slipping the photo back into the book, deciding that he would add one last lie to their family. Allow Michelle to be remembered as an excellent agent, and an outstanding woman.

Getting up he left for the jail, he needed answers and there is only one person left to get answers for.

-line-

“Hello, Ryan.” Looking at Ryan, Joe could see what Michelle inherited from him, the same determined eyes, brown instead of blue. The same air about them as well, anger and regret, sadness and darkness.

“Explain.” Ryan placed a book in Joe’s hand oddly gentle with it, Joe knew what this meant. Knew that there was no way Ryan would have this book if Michelle was still alive. His raven was dead, one of his first students, the last of his lovers joined the other two in the grave.

“I never like Plath, but she was the only poet Michelle liked. She was more of a myth and history reader.” Joe gave freely, reminiscing on her. He opened the book, running his fingers over the inscription and pulled out the photo. “You had gotten to close, so we went on a trip from one end of the country to the other, Michelle’s idea of course. “

“So what her and Roderick were together, you as some father figure to the three of them.”

“God no,” Joe could have laughed, he was about to twist a knife into poor Ryan. “We were all lovers.”

Ryan looked ready to punch Joe in the face. 

“So she was in your pocket the whole time?” 

“Not entirely I don’t think she’s ever been in anyone’s pocket, bit too wild for that,” Joe said closing the book keep the photo. “She was never supposed to be part of your team, I’ll grant you that peace, Ryan. Never part of our story.”

“In exchange for that peace.” Joe pulled out the bracelet from his mattress. “I’ll keep this photo and you’ll bury her with this” He held it out for Ryan. 

“Why should I?” Ryan was leaning away. 

-line-

Carroll had the nerve, though Ryan had always known that.

Joe looked almost defeated, or at least saddened by Mika’s passing, hearing him call her Michelle was odd and unnerving no one called her that, not even Debra or himself. How much that said about their relationship.

 

He couldn’t take the piece of jewelry from him, recognizing it as the piece that never left her wrist, hiding the scars it bared, scars he never knew were there. Couldn’t bear to accept what it meant, what that made his child. 

“I won’t do it.” 

“You can’t deny it, Ryan, she was in some way one of us.” Joe look disgustingly honest and open, but Ryan wasn’t buying it, wasn’t going to follow honeyed words. 

He walked away, book clutched in his hand thinking of how to dispose of it. Thinking of the funeral he would be planing. 

 

Carroll had taken so much of his life, Mika yet one more bloody thread tying them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and feel free to come to talk to me either here in the comments or over at my tumblr ideasandrps.


	5. ABo Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my weird au of an au. Thing to know about how I write ABO: Alpha females and Omega males are intersex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes welcome to my weirdness~

Joe followed the scent through the halls of the mansion, the sweetness getting stronger as he turned the corner. Sweet Vanilla and Spiced Rum, their raven was in heat it seemed.

The three Alpha’s outside of the door looked ready to force it open. Roderick had told him about them the newest additions in the house.

The tallest man, Carter he believed. His Alpha parents were traditionalists, the pair having multiple omegas. He seemed to have some shade of this avoiding omega’s in the house for the most part.

The woman, Alex was from a similar vein of existence, finding the timid omegas and harassing them, she was never found of Michelle or Jacob, their high positions in his group and Michelle’s job wrong in everything Alex had been taught to believe. Even more, so that Michelle was unafraid of her, unwilling to be controlled by anyone she doesn’t choose to follow. He’d even heard her talking about putting them in their _‘proper place’_

The other man, he hesitates to call him a man the boy hardly looks older than eighteen, he seemed to just be following the other two. Joe wanted to rip them apart, Michelle may not have any claiming bites, too many ways to officially tie them to each other, she was undoubtedly his. 

His, Emma’s and Roderick’s.

“Carter, Alex and ?”

The younger man startled, “Kacey.” Joe made eye contact before the youngest easily was turned away, the one with the least amount of power to throw.

“May I ask why you’re outside,” He looked over to see if there was a scuff on the door that marked it as Roderick’s room. “Emma’s room?”

“Don’t act like you can’t smell her, I could from the basement.” Though Carter made eye contact, not challenging him at least not yet.

“I can. That still doesn’t explain why the two of you are outside the door.”

“She’s unmated, soon enough she’ll open up the door when she can’t take it anymore. She’s free for the taking, might as well knot her up, teach her an omega’s place since no other Alpha is strong enough to.” Alex moved forward towards the door, only stopping when cold steel bite at her neck.

“I ever see you here again, or near Mika again and I’ll slice your throat wide open.” Ah, Emma, seemingly always on time.

Alex glared at him, Joe was sure how she got through the selection, but she wasn’t longed for them. Unwilling to follow another Alpha, they should have realized that with the fact she killed her Alpha father.

She finally backs down, Carter following her out under Emma’s glare and the threat of her knife.

“I could smell her outside.” They slipped in the door, Joe loved the sight they walked into, Michelle was stretched out on Emma’s bed wearing one of his shirts and wrapped in Emma’s sheet.

“Go on my dear.”

Emma was the only Alpha he’d allow to stay by his side, to share Michelle with.

His alpha, his omega, and beta. All perfect and his.

“Em?” The Omega on the bed noticed the alpha, instinctually and immediately moving to be touched. “Right on time.” Michelle panted out, she smiled arching into Emma’s touch, flush deepening as Emma’s fingers down her chest and stomach. Michelle reaching out to tug at Emma’s clothes.

“Eger?”

“Stop teasing.”

Emma slipped out of her clothes, slipping into her bed claiming Mika’s lips in a possessive kiss, hand going lower and lower. 

“Please.”

“Wait a moment, Mika.” Emma unbuttoned the white shirt slowly, teasingly slipping one button at a time, kissing the skin as inch by inch as it was revealed. Emma pulled her up teasing her up with sweet kisses, pushing the shirt from her shoulders allowing it to fall to the bed, Emma kissing the skin over Mika’s scent gland lightly scraping it with her teeth, the omega shivving as Emma scraping it lightly with her teeth,

They sink back into bed together, lost in each other.

“Our ladies are a beautiful sight aren’t they.” 

The women look up at the voice, Roderick having entered the room being pulled to straddle Joe before he could make it past him.

Emma watched as the two collided a kiss with teeth, despite, vicious yet still controlled. Her attention pulled away by the whimper below her. Mika was far into her heat, eye’s just barley ringed in the coffee color normally there.

“You want me to fill you up, darling?” Emma teased as she slipped fingers into Mika, listening to a similar moan behind them, Joe preparing Roderick she assumes.

“Please, please.”

Emma sweety shushes Mika, as she slipped into her tight heat, enjoying the breathy sigh like moan that she let out. Emma took a moment buried in Michelle, enjoying the moment their hearts beating together. The sounds of sex echoing behind them.

“Move.”

So she does, fucking the omega, matching the other Alpha behind her. 

“Almost there darling, so close.”

Emma groaned as Mika’s nails drug down her back. She knew not to bring up the purpose of heat, Michelle unable to produce children hated to be reminded of it and while it wouldn’t sink in now it would when her heat ended and it never went well.

Emma placed her arm against Mika's neck sinking her teeth into it instead of Mika’s scent gland as both reach a climax.

“They are still going at it, sweety.”

And they were Roderick still riding the other alpha the ladies enjoying the show the two put on as they were together. Tied together, as the two men hurtled to orgasm, the room soaking in pheromones a symphony of sounds and sex.


	6. Fantômes en cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows they aren't real, he's never belived in ghosts but his mind is full of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m going with a interpretation I’ve always had of Joe and kinda bumped up for This au which is: Joe is a manipultive fucker with a limited pool of love and empathy and he is willing to sacrifice people for his own means but he does genuinely love people, he genuinely loves Joey(im keeping him in the story as a whole but it’s a long story I’ll get to maybe), Emma, Mika and Roderick and he does regret losing them but he kinda didn’t at the time and he is now facing this all.

His head felt ready to split open, Joe had suffered from migraines most of his life and being imprisoned changed nothing about that. 

It took his control not to jolt as a large hand rested on his head, warm fingers carding through his head, light pressure on his temples. He knew this can’t be real the familiar hand belonging to a long dead man. 

“Tim?” 

“Shh, relax.” It was reminiscent of nights in his study, his head pillowed in Roderick’s lap as the latter tried to help sooth the migraine. The lights dimmed down and any music turned off, no one allowed to come in. 

Joe dare not open his eyes, knowing that it would end the hallucination, sending Tim back to death. But, he gave in eventually, Tim looked as he looked as Joe tried to remember him, calm and in focus, like he should be doing some paperwork or reading an old book. It looked like contentment, like a peace he’d lost.

“Enjoy this Joe, go to sleep.”

His mind was clear for a week or two after that, until Ryan brought him the news of Michelle’s death. He looked over to the wall under the slit they so generously call a window. She was there, unlike Roderick she didn’t appear to look like she did in more peaceful days instead she appeared like the last time he saw her, at the Grey twins house. Face and knuckles bruised, hair in disarray.

He never noticed how tired she looked. 

“Was it quick?”

The laugh was stuttering and a not quite right.

“No, I’m a fighter you know that.”

He did, he admired it about her. He wished she’d had appeared as in his most fond memories, looking out of a window with rain or shine watching the world around her.

“Will yours be quick?” Mika asked as the hallucination dissipated, leaving behind the echo of a question in his mind.

 

He was dying, after all the theatrics he could feel the burn in his veins, the bite of the straps. He stares at Ryan, burrowing into him wanting to haunt the man even in death, as the burn fade, vision fading and blurring he felt the straps loosen, soft hands on his wrist.

“Hello, darling.” 

Emma, his mind producing one last vision before it finally shut down. 

“It's almost over.” She touched her lips to his forehead, her hands still on him. “Their waiting for us, you know.” 

“Let go. We’ll always be known, our names going down in the books.”

So he did, slipping out of life, flatline sounded in the jailhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a burst of ideas for the last few days, thank you for reading and as always feel free to come yell at me


	7. Prædam et Venatores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligated Shepard fic, also I can up front warn for more detailed violence and torture and not super explicit noncon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again warning for disturbing topics

It was quiet, the world muffled by the blanket of snow fallen on the manor grounds, the world new and pure, an odd though in this house. She enjoyed the outdoors, finding relief from the hustle and bustle of the house, it would swing from only a handful of people, the members with no home to go to, other times it would be nearly every member. 

She watched her breath sway in the air, filling the cold in her lungs with each inhale, worn jacket and soft leather gloves keeping her comfortable against the cold brick, steps on the stairs behind her echoed breaking the silence.

“Need a smoke?” 

She turned to see Brock, one of the malita boys that hung around, apparently, Monroe was a friend of Tim’s family and they thought they belong here. She never really talked to him, not on purpose they just never really were in the same room for long. 

“Sure, why not.” She took the offered cigarette, even allowing him to light it for her when he offered. Might as well get to know him.

“So, “ She leaned back into the wall, smoke joining her breath in the air as she waited for him to speak.

“How’d you end up here?”

She found it strange he would ask, most members knew she helped set this up. “I was one of Joe’s students.”

It took her longer than she was proud of to notice, focusing on Brocks rambling about Monroe and how they help the house, with each puff of smoke it wasn’t her nerves being soothed, she started to feel, off, like she was slowly going to sleep. 

Mika tried to move but found her limbs heavy and unresponsive, her legs even starting to give out on her. She tried the next logical thing she could do and tried to shout for help only for Brock to cover her mouth. She bit down as hard as she could, iron tang filling her mouth. He was surprisingly able to hold up against her teeth digging into him. 

Mika’s jaw finally relaxed as the blurring edges of the world blacked out leaving limp in his hold.

-line-

Dark had fallen outside his window by the time Joe had finished his lecture. It was a guest lecture for an Australian distance learning program. He still works at a college, nothing as prestigious as Winslow but he needed to lay low, and he still got to expand minds so he wasn’t too hard put.

The door opened quietly to reveal Emma, just peeking through the corner. “Molly made soup, there still some left, besides that almost everyone’s heading out.”

He liked the sound of a peaceful dinner with his lovers, “I’m done for the night, dinner sounds like a great idea.” 

He was almost to the door when Roderick paced up, not quite a run, but close. 

“Mika’s not here?”

“No… Last I saw her was a couple of hours ago. She was talking with Anna and Rick.” It wasn’t unusual for them to all be in the house yet only see each other in the mornings and at night, they all had people they clicked with more than others, each bring new people in. 

“I went to go as her about a strange glitch in the security system but no one seems to have seen her for a while.” He explained.

“Maybe she got a case, but she would have told someone, would have at the least told one of us.” Emma reasoned. 

“Her bikes still outside too, that's why I was hoping she was in here with you.” 

She wouldn’t leave back to her apartment without her means of transportation, wouldn’t just slip away without someone knowing she was gone.

“I’ll go talk to Rick, you two see if there’s anything on the cameras. “ He left without them answering but knew they would do as he asked.

Luckly he was able to stop the Kesters as they were leaving, one of Monroe’s boys, Bryan? Brock? Walked in as he caught the two. Joe took brief notice that his hand was bandaged.

“Still can’t find her?” Maggie asked mildly concerned.

“She went out back to smoke,” Rick shifted his gaze away from Joe but he had trouble with eye contact so it didn’t strick Joe as suspicious. “She normally stands in front of the back steps, I saw her there but I came back a few minutes later and she was gone.”

“Thank you for your time and information, has Anna left as well?”

“She left before dinner.” 

“Do drive safely, Maggie.” He allowed them to leave, frustrated with having gained little information.  
“Oh, she’s good.”

It was a rare thing for Emma to outright praise Michelle so they must have found something.

“What is it.”

Roderick pointed to a screen of still pictures. “Mika set up two cameras at the gate, one is CCTV and was the one glitching but there’s a still camera as well that takes pictures any time the gate opens or closes. “

Michelle’s parania may pay off yet. 

“The only three lone cars that have left during the glitch was Brocks and Mika’s being as overly secure as she is set up cameras out back too and we got this.”

Joe watched the footage of Brock drugging Michelle, he had to give him points of the use of a cigarette laced with the drugs instead of food or drink. He connected the bandaged hand now and decided that was a pressure point he’d lean in on. 

“I just passed him, why don’t you bring him down to the basement while we set up, something to make im more likely to talk.”

-line-

Shepard paid the man and sent him off, no questions asked on either end. He had set up the back of his car with a pillow and blanket, giving off the illusion of a sleeping passenger, instead of a drugged one. 

He headed to his aunt's house, the one he was watching as she ‘healed’ in the hospital. It was a drive to Norfolk so he only had a small window to take steps to make sure she wasn’t easily recognizable. Soon someone would notice her missing whether it was the FBI or the house of psychopaths her rescued her from. First was to change her appearance color her hair proved tricky being careful not to drown her nor wake her up. He couldn’t bring himself to cut her hair, already mourning that she had cut it in the years since he’d seen her.

He cuffed her to the arm of one of the chairs in the kitchen, he needed to let her wake up, but he couldn’t be sure if she’d react violently, he’d seen enough cases of people rescued from cult, brainwashed to believe their rescuers were there to hurt them, and he didn’t want her to hurt herself. 

Her watched, enraptured as the chemicals wore off, her beautiful eye’s fluttering open, fingers moving a bit, testing the new found ability. Shepard observed as her conscious came back, a small jolt of her body before she settled down, taking in the space around her.  
“I need you to stay calm.”

-line-

“Miller?” One of her instructors from the academy, she was sure she slept with him once or twice, but that didn’t explain why she was here. Mike tried to get up but found her wrist cuffed to a chair.

“Don’t worry,” He guided her back into the chair even as she tried to dodge his touch “You’re safe.” Mika hated the way he spoke, too gentle, too concerned like she was some wounded animal it grated on her very thin nerves.

“You kidnapped me, that doesn’t exactly make me feel safe.” She tugged on the cuff again testing the strength of the chair she was confined too.

“I know you’re confused darling, but they can’t hurt you anymore” 

Darling? She wasn’t expecting his lips on hers.

-line-

Emma walked back down the stairs, Brock’s screams carrying the closer she got. It was starting to annoy her since she wanted him to _talk_.

Roderick was working on pulling a tooth out, she herself had already taken a hammer to his hand starting with the joint Mika had nearly bitten through. Then moved on to other ones, the hammer was small good for each bone.

“To make this stop all you have to do is tell us where she is and why you took her.” Roderick nonchalantly said as he finally yanked the tooth free. 

A idea struck her as she looked over the tools, she plucked the scapel up. “Joe, could you teach me how to remove the eye’s of a living person.”

The dark laughter filled her with joy as he slid up behind her, warm against her back. 

“Of course my dear, first the head does need to be held still. Roderick if you would.”

The man stepped behind their prisoner, holding his head tightly, containing his thrashing, one hand holding his eye open.

“First carefully place the scalpel in the socket, be sure not to nick the eye.”

She did so, hand as steady as his voice. Even if she knew this wasn’t how he did it to the coeds, this was made to hurt as much as possible. 

“Now follow the curve of the eye, do be careful of Roderick's fingers.” 

God he screamed between them, movements causing the blade to slide and nick places she wasn’t aiming for she had it out and in her fingers ripped and barely intact.

“Now for the next one-”

“I don’t know where she is now! I got paid to take her to a parking lot outside of town. “

She set the scalpel next to his remaining eye, “Who paid you?”

“I - 'm not sure, he was older close to Joe’s age, red hair. Well spoken, probably FBI. Miller, I think?”

Joe gently took the scalpel from her. “Thank you for your help, Brock.” And cut his neck open, bleeding out in the chair.

-Line-

He savored the taste of her lips once again, he tried for more holding her jaw till it went lax. The sharp pain of teeth in his tongue and a kick to his shines. 

A growl ripped through him the ungrateful, he cut the thought as she tried to break the arm of the chair and escape. He took the syringe from the table plunging it into her neck, she struggled against him, of course she did. But the liquid was in her veins before the needle broke from the struggle. 

-Line- 

Roderick was driving through the night, the three heading to DC where the man know as Shepard Miller lived, at least according to the files they had found on him.

Getting into the apartment was no challenge, nothing compared to the systems Mika often set up. 

It was suspiciously empty like no one had been there for months, they split up searching the apartment. They still had no Idea what the man wanted with Mika, but he knew it was nothing good. 

“I found a bill for a house in Norfolk, and with how empty this place is I think it was a red herring.” Emma handed him the bill, it was worth a shot since they clearly weren’t here.

-Line-

Her whole body hurt, the ropes tugging at her wrists and ankles, each twist and turn burning and digging into her. The thrusting pushing her up the bed forcing her body into shapes she was used to her face pushed down nearly suffocating her as she refused to make a sound. Unwilling to scream or cry, unwilling to give him that satisfaction. 

The jangle of metal was her only warning before leather struck her back, again and again. Warm blood trickling from some of the welts, from places where blows crossed with each other, she didn’t expect it to be wrapped around her throat, pulled tight. Squeezing the life out of her lungs, she was on the edge of passing out when the belt was loosened, the body weight off of her.

The ropes were cut, leaving her dazed but free. 

Shepard set the knife down just next to the bed, perhaps thinking she wouldn't be able to do anything. 

How wrong he was she slipped the knife to her nimble fingers picking it up. He got up leaning over her, taking the opportunity to jam the knife into his ribs with the last bit of strength and adrenaline she had in her.

-line-

Roderick had gotten the door open, Joe went in first Emma right behind, something in her telling her they were in the right place. The signs of s scuffle in the kitchen only served to solidify that in her mind.

Ignoring the other two she ran towards a thud from another part of the house, both parties were unable to move, both stripped of their clothing. 

She rushed to Mka’s side.

“Hey wake up, “ She lightly shook her, trying to get Mika to open her eyes. “Let me see those puppy dog eyes.”

She pulled Mika closer when someone tried to grab her, only relaxing as she saw it was Tim, reaching to check Mika’s pulse. “It’s okay, she still has a pulse but we still need to get her to a hospital.”

“Roderick, take her to sign her in under a false name then come back here to help… dispose of this mess.” Joe gentlely, barely brushed the wounds on her neck. 

Emma could guess they might not heal. Roderick took Mika from her and exited the house leaving her and Joe with the dying man on the floor.

-Line-

Joe kicked Miller over, pulling the knife out of his stomach proud of Michelle for getting a painful spot, though he doubted she was aware enough to really aim. 

He marked someone who was Joe’s, who was Emma’s and Roderick’s. He knew what this man did, he dared to touch, to harm his raven.

Emma tore the knife from his hand, ignoring Miller’s pain mumbles as she slowly gilded him, both stones and pillar gone. 

Joe watched allowing Emma to act upon her rage, as she tried to cut through fingers. He placed his hand over her applying pressure feeling as bone separated. He knew the man would start screaming soon.

“Be a dear and cut out his tongue.”

-Line-

Roderick wasn’t sure what he would come back to, but a living Shepard wasn’t in his mind, for good reason.

Emma and Joe had gone to town on the man, the bloody mess really. He would have to call in some favors to cover this up but he heard a hose out back, the two washing the blood off no doubt.

“She’ll be okay.” He wasn’t even out the door words coming out as he opened the door. “Physically at least they aren’t sure about mentally.”

“We can handle that.” Emma swore strength and conviction he knew she had but rarely spoke with clear and loud in her voice. “When can we take her home?” 

“They want to keep her for a few days’s but I have a contact here that can set us up a safe house tonight.”

-Line- 

She came to slowly, no jolt of panic, Mika had been in a hospital enough times to recognize one.

“Hello Raven.”

“Hi Joe.”

She opened her eye’s taking in the scene around her, Emma and Roderick curled up asleep on the tiny couch. Joe in the seat beside her bed.

“You found me.”

“We always will.” He brushed her hair from her face and she allowed the affection. 

“Is he?”

“Yes, gone and away.”

She felt satisfaction she never had at someone’s death.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this and as always come yell at me~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this kinda ridiculous au fic, there will probably be more cause I now seriously ship it. Feel free to comment leave kudos find me on agent_mika_weston or ideasandrps(my personal if anyone didn't know already)
> 
> Once again thanks, Legacy and Iamnxteveryone.


End file.
